


Feral

by Disgruntled Isaballe (AprilwithaBlueGuitar)



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Femdom, Frottage, Kissing, Level 40 Confession Prompt, Oil, One Shot, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sensuality, Thighs, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilwithaBlueGuitar/pseuds/Disgruntled%20Isaballe
Summary: A decadent romp with Aversa on a moonlit night.





	Feral

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep because I couldn't stop thinking about Aversa. So I wrote this for 5 hours straight and now I slumber.

In the moonlight, her supple mocha skin gleams. Her black dress slides to the ground. Her crown tossed to the side; her lavender hair cascades over her shoulders.

 

“You should know, summoner… As you may have noticed, I’m the fiercely loyal type.” Her back is turned to you and you admire the details of the muscles, the way they tense and relax with each breath, the small pit in her lower back, the curve of her hips, and plumpness of her thighs and ass.

 

It was not hard to see why so many fell under her spell…literally. Even you, surrounded by so many beautiful heroes, could not keep your eyes off of her since she first appeared.

 

And now after many months of learning one another, circling around each other like dogs, you lay on her bed, vulnerable and excited as she bares herself to you.

 

The way she saunters over to the bed, the way she crawls slowly atop you, the way her hair hangs over her and your faces like a veil, the look in her eyes of utmost devotion and carnal desire.

 

“Let me prove my loyalty…that is, since all my other ways seem to not get through to you~”

 

Even the sensual nasal rasp of her voice works magic on you alone. Her voice was an audio aphrodisiac to you. You open your mouth to speak but her lips lock to yours with a surprising sweetness. The taste of molasses and maple is hinted on her tongue it curls around, caresses and clashes with yours.

 

Your hands find a handle on her hips at first and you cannot believe so soft and supple her skin is. They seem to wander everywhere, growing more bolder by the minute.

 

The seductress pulls away and slowly you come to your senses. With her finger coyly on her lips, she chuckles from your handsy assault on every bit of her you can reach.

 

“My my…someone’s getting impatient, isn’t he~”

 

It’s pathetic but you are so rock hard that even a brush of her slender fingers against the part of the summoner’s robe above your cock threatens to make you come.

 

“Let’s get this off you, hmm~”

 

She pushes you down and you sink into the velvet sheets as her body presses against yours. Soon your robe, then your small clothes join her dress in a haphazard heap.

 

“ _Aversa_ -!” Her name comes out your mouth with the reverence of a worshiper for their goddess.

 

If you thought her kisses were intense, the feeling of her hot, drooling lips and plump thighs squeezing your cock as she frotted against you was pure _torture_ with how slow she did it. It was slowly turning your mind to mush. The tight-lipped smile and batting of her eyelids clearly indicated that she knew well what she was doing.

 

She leaves you right on the edge as she slips away from you and off the bed and sashays over to the nightstand, purposely sticking out her fat dark ass as she rummaged through it. Her antics have you as frustrated as ever. You’ll be damned that you’ll lie still with that sight before your eyes.

 

The feeling of your manhood pressed against her butt makes her push back as she bends over more. You wrap your arms around that lithe waist and desperately grind your member against her plump rear. A throaty moan leaves her lips. Tempting as it may be to allow your cum to be plastered on her ass and back, she has something else in mind. The sorceress stands up straight and spins around, a vial of viscous amber colored liquid in her hands, and forces you back onto the bed.

 

She straddles you, sitting on your stomach so you don’t do anymore off-script moves, and looking up at her and seeing the hunger in her eyes fills you with both fear and desire. She pops the cork and tips the bottle over her head. The liquid drips down her body in rivulets and she spreads it around until her body is slick with oil.

 

“Now…we’re going to have have some fun…”

 

She slithers down to envelop your cock between her breasts, making your breath catch your throat, and when she starts squeezing, she lets her tongue hang out as you almost immediately cry out and coat her tits and face with your seed. From edging you a good part of the evening, it just does not seem to end. By the time, you stop coming, it hangs off her chin, cheeks, eyelashes, and hair. One of her eyes are closed. Her tongue takes what it caught into her mouth. She lets your semen slosh around in her mouth in front of you before swallowing it with a dramatic audible gulp. She wipes her eyes at the very least and even though you are still sensitive, her plump, pink lips envelop your manhood straight to base. She works to fit your balls into her mouth as well and manages to suck both.

 

“Oh god, _fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck_!” You can’t help but swear like a sailor under your breath as she sloppily worships your manhood in ways you didn’t even know were possible. She wraps her hand around your girth and slides her up and down at an unrelenting pace as she thrashes her tongue in and out of your ass, lapping at the space beneath your balls and working herself into a kissing, sucking and licking fervor of cock worship. You didn’t think it was possible to explode even harder than you did the first time but you do. The wyvern riding sorceress shakes her head to fit every last inch as her nose grinds into your pubes when you place your hands on the back of her head and forcefully push down.

 

Whether she can breathe or not is none of your concern at the moment. You are barely conscious of the fact that even though she is nose to the hilt, you can’t stop fucking her face with irregular thrusts until you finish. Finally, she comes from for air as your body slackens, taking in as much as she she can as she coughs a bit.

 

“We are not done yet, summoner. I still haven’t gotten off yet. You can’t just leave a lady on the edge, you know?”

 

Coming from someone who has edged you for half of the night, you choose not to address that. She’s more than made up for it after anyway.

 

With a dark chortle, she crawls over you and starts jerking you until you’re erect. It is a feat after the sheer exhaustion brought on by the previous two orgasms; in your addled state, you can’t help to think briefly that something was in that oil... However, when she lowers herself onto you, all theories and thoughts fly out the window. The tight yet soft vicegrip of her ass is incredible despite the initial discomfort. A contented sigh comes from Aversa as she is filled to the brim. She strokes the side of your face with the back of her hand before raises her ass and then slams down without warning.

 

A series of hoarse cries rip from her throat as she begins to bounce violently. You don’t care if anyone hears you or her…not that you really did in the first place. You take a hold of her wide hips and meet her franticpace with as much energy as you can muster.

 

“This cock! I love it! I love it! My master’s cock!” Aversa screams, no doubt waking up everyone on the floor with her incoherent, feral abandon and the loud creaking of the bed that felt like it was going to collapse.

 

“You’re tearing up my ass! Haaa…oh gods… _Shit_!”

 

Your nails leave marks on her hips and the added pain makes her ride even wilder.

 

Her ass muscles clench tightly and you give the hardest thrust before you can barely move an inch from her clamping down on your dick. Painful or pleasurable? By this point, you can’t say. You simply come, filling the cramped hole you occupy as Aversa throws her head back, letting out the most guttural scream of the night.

 

The dark one slumps forward, your cock flopping out of her tight orifice, semen and a hint of blood pooling under her. Her body shudders as she coasts out the last throes of her release.

 

You fall unconscious, fully and utterly spent. Aversa giggles, the sound giving Tharja a brief run for her money.

 

“So precious. You did good, summoner. Have I earned your full trust now…? I presume that is a discussion for the morning…”

 

Aversa staggers off of the bed, barely able to walk, and collapses into the armchair by the window. A subtle smile adorns her features.

 

“The moon is beautiful tonight… and the night will be long ”  


End file.
